


Scott Lang X Male-Reader – Meeting Dad

by writeyouin



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Meeting the Parents, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Although Hank knows Scott well, he decides to hold a "meeting the father" scenario so he can give Scott the talk about dating you.





	Scott Lang X Male-Reader – Meeting Dad

You sat behind the computer, tracking Scott in the Ant-Man suit as your father Hank had taught you to do; unlike your sister, Hope, you didn’t have much aptitude for being a super-hero, you could however work the technology like nobody else. You didn’t usually track Scott on training days, but today was different; you needed to warn him about what Hank was planning. You wished that you could use the communicator, but Hank would know if you did and that could make things phenomenally worse. As Scott got close, you ran out the house to intercept him. Shortly thereafter, Scott resized in front of you, covered in mud and sweat; evidently training had been messy.

“Hey babe,” he smiled, moving to kiss your cheek but you held him back.

“No time, gotta tell you, my dad wants to meet you,” You blurted quickly.

Scott grinned cockily, “Uh (Y/N), don’t know if you remember but I’ve already met Hank, repeatedly. He got me out of prison. Gave me this suit. Used me to save the world.”

“No, you don’t get it. You’ve met Hank Pym the inventor, this is Hank Pym my father. He says he wants to give you the dad talk and-”

“I’d say my ears are burning,” Hank came to the front door, smiling fondly at you.

“Hi dad,” You said quietly.

“Scott, you’re late,” Hank frowned.

“Hey Hank,” Scott nodded.

“That’s Mr Pym to you.”

The smile fell from Scott’s face, he looked confusedly to you for help.

“And I see you haven’t showered. That’s very bad etiquette for meeting the father. I’d say shower now but I’d rather we got this over with. Is that how you dress to all social events?”

“Sorry,” You mouthed to Scott as the two of you followed your father into the living room where afternoon tea was set up.

Hank sat down, setting about his task of pouring the tea for the three of you. Scott took a seat and Hank glared at him, “You’re not going to pull out a chair for (Y/N).”

You sat down quickly, “Dad, it’s fine.”

“If you say so. Sugar, (Y/N)?”

“Sure.”

Hank put two lumps in the tiny tea-cup, offering it to you affectionately. “Sugar, Scott?”

“Yes please, Mr Pym,” Scott breathed, somewhat on edge.

“Really? You’re a sugar man? Sugar’s speculated to be more addictive than cocaine. Are you sure you still want some?”

Scott eyed him up carefully, “No sir.”

“Hmm, weak-willed too.”

“Dad!” You exclaimed.

“Sorry (Y/N), you’re quite right, I should get to my point. Scott, it’s come to my attention that you and (Y/N) have been dating for some time now.”

“It hasn’t come to your attention, he told you,” Scott muttered, falling silent again under Hank’s steely gaze.

“Anyway, I wondered what your intentions are. Do you plan to marry him?” You choked on your tea, nevertheless Hank continued. “Perhaps start a family? If so, what happens with your previous family? You cannot abandon them surely. Besides that, being a superhero is dangerous work, not appropriate for relationships. In the long-run, I don’t want to see my (Y/N) hurt. However, if you’re swanning off, having children everywhere-”

Scott stood up forcefully, his chair scraped against the floor, “What is your problem?! I don’t plan to have affairs with everyone I see, and you have no right bringing Cassie into this. Oh and hey, here’s a news flash, (Y/N)’s an adult and can make his own choices about me. So what gives you the right to drag me into this delusional nightmare of what you think family life is when you’ve got no clue? Seriously, what the hell man?”

Hank’s eyes glittered in amusement during Scott’s speech until finally he burst out laughing, leaving both of you to stare at him quizzically.

You got up, holding onto Scott’s arm, “Dad, what’s going on? What’s this all about?”

Hank answered between wheezy breaths as he calmed down, “Sorry (Y/N), I couldn’t resist; I always wanted to do that with Hope, but she was dating that tool Cross. You’ve got to realise that now I’m an old man I have to make my own fun. Honestly though, I expected Scott to hold out longer.”

“So, all of this… was because you were bored?”

“More or less.” He got up and patted Scott on the shoulder, “Welcome to the family Scott, now go shower, you’ve earned it.”

You shook your head, bewildered by the afternoon’s strange events. Scott walked dazedly to your shared bedroom, followed closely by you. He perched on the edge of the bed, replaying the odd scene in his mind. You closed the bedroom door behind you and sat down next to him.

He ran a tired hand through his hair, “You have the weirdest family. Seriously, the weirdest.”

“Yeah…”

“I mean, what happened in there? Are you sure Hank’s not ready for a nursing home?”

“Just think, one day, when you’re old and grey, you get to do this to your daughter, if you want.”

Scott smiled fondly, “That’d be something.”

“For the record, I think you did great.”

“No way, he’s right, I could’ve lasted longer if I wasn’t so hot-headed.”

“You defended yourself, hell, you defended me; it was sweet.”

Scott stared down at his feet.

You kissed his neck then whispered, “Actually, I found it pretty hot.”

Scott turned his attention to you, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” You got behind him, trailing kisses from his shoulders to his cheek, unzipping the suit and peeling it off. Scott chuckled as you laid him down, stroking his chest. He grabbed hold of your waist, rolling on top of you.

He kissed you hungrily, nibbling on your lip, then pulled up momentarily, “Out of all of them, you’re the weirdest.”

“Welcome to the family,” You giggled, pulling him back down.


End file.
